


Опять намусорили

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Griffin was once a human, Pre-Canon, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Гриффин меланхолично кормил Мэйвис из бутылочки. Он старался не смотреть в глаза хозяина. Да, сегодня он снова позволил малышке управлять собой и, кажется, сплоховал. По крайней мере, комната после их «игр» напоминала поле боя.— Вы сказали мне забавлять вашу дочь, как бы она не захотела, — заметил он, когда вампир остановился рядом. — Я это и делал.— Забавлять, а не позволять ей громить комнату!
Kudos: 3





	Опять намусорили

А Дракула снова был зол. Впрочем, это было совсем не неожиданно.  
— Вас невозможно оставить даже на пару часов! — зло рычал он, кружась по комнате.  
Гриффин меланхолично кормил Мэйвис из бутылочки. Он старался не смотреть в глаза хозяина. Да, сегодня он снова позволил малышке управлять собой и, кажется, сплоховал. По крайней мере, комната после их «игр» напоминала поле боя.  
— Вы сказали мне забавлять вашу дочь, как бы она не захотела, — заметил он, когда вампир остановился рядом. — Я это и делал.  
— Забавлять, а не позволять ей громить комнату!  
— «Чем бы дитятко не тешилось, лишь бы никого не убило», — тоненьким писклявым голоском спародировал мальчик тётю Нюшу — жену друга Дракулы, Франкенштейна.  
Граф открыл рот, но подумав, тут же закрыл его. На такой аргумент он не мог ответить.  
— Я очень надеюсь, что ты приберёшься тут, — только вздохнул он и ушёл.  
Гриффин лишь закатил глаза, продолжая кормить Мэйвис.  
— Как будто я каждый день это не делаю, — проворчал он.


End file.
